Suderonne
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Frigant sur le Harad. La Guerre de l'Anneau vue du côté Suderon.


**Un défi sur le Harad pour cette fois-ci. Pour ce thème exotique, je vous invite à partir avec mois dans un long voyage à la recherche de l'inspiration perdue ...**

Suderonne

Les lames des sabres fendaient l'air avec des sifflements mortels. Le métal s'entrechoquait parfois et laissait entendre des coups aigus, ponctués par les cris des combattants.

— Tu es trop lente, Hera ! gronda le vieil homme. Tes jambes restent figées au sol alors qu'elles devraient voler comme des sauterelles. Saute donc !

La petite fille au teint de bronze donna un nouveau coup de sabre sans répondre à son grand-père. Sa longue natte brune dansait sur ses épaules et l'effort en avait dégagé quelques mèches trempées de sueur. Ils s'entraînaient depuis le lever du jour. Malgré ses cinquante-sept hivers, Fuhir était encore un redoutable guerrier, vif, puissant, impitoyable, et c'était à peine si quelques fils argentés trahissaient ses cheveux d'encre. Son visage, en revanche, était traversé de profondes cicatrices, souvenir laissé par un Orc qui n'avait pas eu l'intelligence d'accepter sa domination. Après leur combat, Fuhir avait planté la tête de l'Orc sur une pique à l'entrée de ses terres et lui avait fait un collier de ses entrailles. Cela fait, et seulement alors, il s'était occupé de soigner ses plaies.

Le vieux Haradrim mit fin à l'entraînement peu avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith pour laisser à Hera le temps de rejoindre les femmes qui préparaient le repas de midi. Infatigable, la gamine partit en courant vers la tente familiale et ôta ses vêtements de cuir épais avant de se renverser un seau d'eau fraîche sur la tête. Sans prendre la peine de se sécher, elle enfila ensuite une tunique de lin, une forte ceinture et de hautes bottes qui étaient encore trop larges pour elles. Son grand-père la rejoignit dans la tente et, prenant deux fourreaux vides pour y ranger leurs sabres, lui dit en hochant la tête :

— C'est bien, Hera, tu progresses. Un jour toi aussi tu planteras ton sabre dans le ventre de nos ennemis.

La petite Hera eut un sourire ravi.

* * *

Hera était fière de son mari. Jorad avait la peau aussi noire qu'un Orc mais il était beau et grand, et ses bras pouvaient la soulever de terre sans effort. Elle l'avait suivi dans le Sud, vers cette tribu lointaine dont il était le chef, quittant sa famille après un dernier adieu à son vieux grand-père qui avait décidé de leur union. Et Jorad était fière de cette femme qui avait eu l'audace de le défier au sabre. Et de le vaincre.

Ce matin-là, encore enfiévrés de leur amour de la nuit, ils furent réveillés par l'annonce de la venue d'un messager de Mordor.

— Jorad de la tribu des Haramen, je viens te faire une offre, dit le messager. Le Seigneur Noir te propose une alliance pour lutter contre ses ennemis, les Hommes de Gondor. Rejoins-le et tu seras couvert d'or et de gloire. Tes guerriers feront couler le sang des Hommes du Nord et les réduiront en esclavage. Leurs femmes seront à ta merci. Sauron sera grandement reconnaissant à ton peuple à travers les Âges.

Jorad serra la main du messager et échangea son sang avec lui en signe de fraternité. Il n'aimait pas ces Hommes pâles qui se mêlaient trop souvent de régenter le Harad à leur guise, sans rien comprendre à ses lois et à ses coutumes. Et ses hommes avaient trop longtemps connu la paix.

— Nous partons, dit-il à Hera. Dis aux autres de préparer le voyage, d'aiguiser leurs sabres et d'apprêter leurs flèches.

La tribu des Haramen partit vers le Nord sans attendre, dès le lendemain. Hommes et femmes étaient mêlés parmi les guerriers, car Hera avait enseigné son adresse au sabre à ses sœurs noires. Ils marchèrent vers le Mordor avec le cœur gonflé de sang et de guerre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en vue de la Porte Noire, Hera saisit la main de son époux et la serra avec terreur. Quelle était cette chose infernale ? Quelle était cette grande bâtisse noire hérissée de piques et de crocs ? Aucun homme, aucun Orc assurément n'avait jamais pu ériger pareille montage de fer ! Quelle sinistre magie hantait donc cet endroit ? Jorad serra sa main en retour et l'encouragea à continuer. Tout leur peuple avançait d'un pas rigoureusement militaire, portant les lances acérées, les boucliers pesants et les masques de métal que le Mordor leur avait offerts. Hera n'appréciait guère cet armement trop lourd : on ne pouvait pas combattre correctement en étant harnaché comme un mulet. Et quel honneur y avait-il à protéger ainsi tout son corps comme une vulgaire tortue ?

Il y eut une longue sonnerie de cor, des cris de bêtes inconnues retentirent au-delà de la grande porte et Hera vit alors l'immense édifice se mettre en mouvement. La porte s'ouvrait ! Lentement, pied par pied, on leur ouvrait la voie du Mordor. Hera lâcha la main de Jorad et reprit sa marche, sa peur désormais dépassée. Mais soudain, elle aperçut un nuage de poussière rouler sur la colline qui se tenait à leur gauche. Est-ce qu'un animal s'était égaré sur la pente traîtresse ? C'était peu probable, il y avait bien peu de vie dans ce pays désert ... Alors, quoi ? Ou qui ? Fronçant les sourcils, Hera fit signe à Jorad de sortir de la colonne à sa suite pour aller observer ce qu'il se tramait.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Quelque chose de suspect, là-bas. J'ai cru entendre des voix. Viens avec moi.

Ils déposèrent leurs boucliers qui les gênaient et avancèrent, l'œil aux aguets, la lance prête à frapper. La colline était grise, rocailleuse ... et semblait déserte. Hera et Jorad demeurèrent quelques instants dans un parfait silence sans rien apercevoir qui les interpelle. Haussant les épaules, Jorad finit par tourner les talons et rejoignit la troupe, suivi par sa femme. Il n'y avait rien. Sans doute une bourrasque avait-elle déplacé un petit rocher. De toute évidence, rien ni personne n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer dans cette région.

* * *

Devant les portes de Minas Tirith, Hera reconnut l'un de ses cousins qui montait fièrement un Oliphant. Elle eut un éclat de joie en entendant à nouveau le son du cor de sa tribu natale. Puis une flèche transperça le cœur de son cousin qui tomba à terre en hurlant.

Jorad combattit longuement à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille. Puis un Rohirrim surgit entre eux et leur asséna un large coup d'épée. Assommée, Hera tomba à terre et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, plusieurs heures semblaient s'être écoulées. Près d'elle Jorad baignait dans son sang, sa belle tête tranchée et ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Elle ne pouvait même plus le venger, car il n'y avait autour d'elle que les cadavres de l'armée vaincue. Alors Hera ôta son masque de métal, glissa à sa ceinture le sabre de Jorad et se mit à courir loin, très loin de cette ville des Hommes qui lui avait volé le sien.

**Une petite review ? Bonne journée à tous et bon courage pour affronter la rentrée !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
